Regen
by Robin Knight
Summary: Eine traurige Geschichte über Sora s Liebe zu Riku. SoRiku, one-sided Rimyx. Demyx, Riku und Sora c Square Enix und Disney, Lied: Listen to the Rhythm of the falling Rain c Cascades


**Regen**

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that if you go and let me cry in vain  
and let me be alone again.

**Sora´s POV:**

Ich stand im strömenden Regen und las immer und immer wieder den Zeitungsartikel durch, der meine Hoffnungen jemals wieder mit Riku zusammen zu sein zunichte machte. In dem Artikel stand: ‚Wir geben freudig bekannt, dass Riku Tsukí und Demyx Mizuno sich am 23. Juli 2008 das Jawort geben werden. Wir wünschen ihnen auf diesem Wege bereits alles Gute! Familien Tsukí und Mizuno'. Mit Tränen in den Augen verfluchte ich mich dafür, dass ich jemals Riku´s Liebe mir gegenüber bezweifeln konnte. Doch es gab diesen Tag und ich kann nicht mehr rückgängig machen, was ich damals gesagt – und getan – hatte.

The only guy I care about has gone away,  
looking for a brand-new start.  
But little does he know that when he left that day,  
along with him he took my heart.

Es war schrecklich gewesen, als wir uns trennten. Ich warf ihm vor, dass er mich nicht liebte und mich betrügen würde, er warf mir vor, nicht vergessen zu können, dass er einmal eine Marionette für die Dunkelheit gewesen war und ich ihm nicht wirklich alles vergeben hätte, wie ich immer sagte. So ergab ein Wort das andere und schließlich endete dieser Streit damit, dass ich ihn schlug und kurzerhand aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung warf. Dies war das Ende unserer Beziehung und Riku begann wenige Monate später einen Neuanfang mit Demyx Mizuno. Ich litt sehr darunter und Riku – so war meine Meinung -, wusste nicht einmal, dass er mein Herz mit sich nahm, als er mich verließ.

Rain please tell me now does that seem fair,  
for him to steal my heart away when he don't care.  
I can't love another when my heart's somewhere far away.

Ich sah in den Himmel hinauf und seufzte, während der Regen gegen mein Gesicht peitschte. War es wirklich gerecht von ihm mein Herz mit sich zu nehmen, wenn es ihm doch egal war, wie sehr er mich damit verletzte, dass er nun mit einem anderen Mann glücklich war? Wie soll ich jemals einen anderen Menschen lieben können, wenn ich gar kein Herz mehr hatte? Aber konnte ich jemals jemanden anderen lieben, wo ich doch nicht aufhören konnte Riku zu lieben?

Rain won't you tell him that I love him so,  
please as the sun has set his heart aglow,  
rain in his heart and let the love we knew start to grow.

Ich stand weiter im Regen und seufzte vor mich hin, als ich mich an die schönen Zeiten mit Riku erinnerte und ertappte mich dabei, als ich in Gedanken die Regenwolken anflehte, sie mögen Riku sagen, wie sehr ich ihn noch liebte. Ja, ich wünschte mir, sein Herz würde wieder mit Liebe zu mir in Flammen stehen und durch den Regen beginnen wieder so zu wachsen, wie sie einmal zwischen uns war.

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,  
telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that if you go and let me cry in vain  
and let me be alone again.

Gerade als ich zurück in meine Wohnung gehen wollte, wurde ich von einem total durchnässten Fremden angerufen. „SORA!! Warte!!" Ich drehte mich um und erkannte erst jetzt den Fremden, es war Demyx. „Demyx?", fragte ich erstaunt und kaum hörbar. Was wollte er denn hier? Genügte es nicht, dass er die Liebe meines Lebens heiraten wollte und ich somit keine Chance mehr hatte, mit Riku noch einmal glücklich zu werden? Wie viel Leid sollte ich noch ertragen? Demyx ging auf mich zu und stotterte: „Ich – ich kann nicht …". „Was kannst du nicht?", fragte ich ihn erstaunt und er begann zu erklären: „Ich kann Riku nicht heiraten. Ich liebe ihn, aber ich weiß auch, dass er nie aufgehört hat dich zu lieben und unglücklich ist". „Was – was willst du damit sagen?" Demyx holte tief Luft und sprach dann weiter: „Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt". „Du hast was!?" Ich war entsetzt. Wie konnte er sagen, dass er Riku liebte und dann im selben Atemzug erwähnen, dass er sich von ihm getrennt hatte? Wie konnte er das Riku antun? Welches Recht besaß Demyx Riku´s Herz zu brechen?

Tausende Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf und ich war wütend. Wütend auf Demyx, der die Gefühle von Riku nicht berücksichtigte. Halt! Stopp! War ich nicht vor nicht allzu langer Zeit genauso gewesen? Hatte ich nicht ebenfalls keine Rücksicht auf Riku´s Gefühle genommen, als ich mich aus einem sinnlosen Streit heraus von ihm getrennt hatte? Als ich endlich erkannte, dass ich genauso rücksichtslos gewesen war, hörte ich wie aus der Ferne Demyx fragen: „Worauf wartest du noch? Willst du nicht Riku in seinem Schmerz zur Seite stehen?" Ich sah Demyx dankbar und traurig zugleich an und flüsterte: „Danke". Demyx schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln und sagte: „Ich komme darüber hinweg, aber ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn Riku den Falschen geheiratet hätte und den Rest seines Lebens unglücklich gewesen wäre". Ich wollte Demyx gerade tröstend umarmen, als er hinzufügte: „Man bekommt im Leben nur einmal eine zweite Chance, also begehe nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler".


End file.
